


And They were Dinosaur Kids

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: One Piece
Genre: actually gimme more friendly kidd and killer content, at Oda give them more background content im dyin here !!!!, gimme more calm kidd and killer content, it's what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Two children from the South Blue are just playing around in a sandbox with toy dinosaurs. As children do, they play all day, and watch the stars by night and dream of big things.Killer is happy he has such calm memories to look back fondly upon.(Not Kidd x Killer)
Kudos: 10





	And They were Dinosaur Kids

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Shay (@alloarolaw on tumblr, OceanShay here on ao3 !) and I were talkin some things and he suddenly said that he has the headcanon that Kidd for sure was the one to have designed his ship, the Victoria Punk.  
> Naturally, since theres dinosaur bones on it, i gave the hc that he and Killer, as childhood besties, were dinosaur kids, and thats probs why they have that there.
> 
> That convo happened a few days ago, and now here we are.
> 
> Also i kinda added in hints of my own hcs for Killer in here for no other reason but i can ! Sorta easy to spot and figure out on your own, i think
> 
> (Also again pls dont consider this as Kidd x Killer im rlly not a fan of the ship ;;;;;;;;;;; )

The sand was hot under their legs, but the two boys couldn't find it in their hearts to care. 

-No, no care here. They were having far too much fun to do that. The sand wasn't even as hot as it could be, anyway; the two had been in the same spot since earlier on in the afternoon, and they had no intentions of moving yet. 

-No, they wouldn't. They were having too much fun.

The two kids seem as opposite as could be, but the folks around their decrepit village knew that they were attached at the hip like they were twins. The younger one, with bright red hair held back only by a pair of goggles on his head, always grinning in mischief; the other older one, with blonde hair that he kept long enough to stay over his eyes, only occasionally found smiling as he was now. Anyone who didn't know this child-duo would wonder what brought them together. In reality, it was much of a simple reason, what had made the two kids bond and continue to stay friends. In fact, the very thing they were doing now was that reason: 

" _Raw_! Take _that_!" The redhead, named Eustass Kidd, yelled in glee, taking the toy spinosaurus in his hands and causing it to dive bomb the blonde's, dubbed Killer for no reason other than it seemed cool, toy silvisaurus. Killer pretended that the red dinosaur in his hands was fatally wounded by the attack, feigning choking noises as he shook it in his hands and finally knocked it over, _bleh_ -ing as it did. Kidd erupted into laughter, almost falling onto his bottom from his knees with the exertion, at the sight, Killer following but far quieter than his companion. The two couldn't help it as they picked their toys back up; play-fighting with rubber dinosaurs was the height of their lives, as it was. 

Hours later, as the sun finally settled down just behind the trees and the sand was a bit cooler, the two boys fell onto their backs, panting from excitement as they stared up at the first of the stars peaking out at them. Killer moved his bangs only slightly out of his eyes to see them (he had them covered just because, but he didn't mind Kidd seeing his eyes at all, since he knew what his whole face looked like anyway) and Kidd grinned as he looked. He was the first to speak up. 

"Yanno, Killer, maybe one day, we can have a pirate ship that has a dinosaur's head on it." 

Killer smiled at the suggestion, though the gesture wasn't one of full belief. Kidd had been bringing up the prospect of the two of them being Pirates when they got older for several weeks now, and while Killer wasn't against it, he just didn't see himself as one. 

"Yeah, and with the ribs on the sides of the ship, too." Killer suggested, just to keep the conversation going. He liked the thought, anyway, so there wasn't harm in mentioning it, right?

" _Awesome_ idea!" Kidd exclaimed (a bit more excited than Killer would have thought he should be), reaching over to appreciatively clap Killer's shoulder. "We'll have the coolest pirate ship on the seas, just you wait! I'll be captain, and you can be vice captain!"

Killer's smile fell for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Is that even a thing? A vice captain?" He asked. He was only nine, he didn't know pirate terminology! He could barely even read, with how the letters flew off pages sometimes! 

"Of course it is!" Kidd laughed, patting Killer's arm. "And even if it weren't, you'd still be one! With me as captain, we'll be and do anythin' we want, no matter what."

Killer couldn't help but to smile again, and the two boys turned back up to the now fairly darkened sky, more of the diamond-like stars now visible enough to let them follow the shapes they seemed to make. 

(Killer closed his small fist around his silvisaurus toy, a dreamy feeling filling his chest. He swore that there was a pattern in the sky, just above him, that was in the shape of one. That was so exciting to him; who knew he could find constellations like all those cool science people did?) 

"A dinosaur ship." Killer thought aloud, the sentence coming out quietly. Kidd looked over, curious, despite more than likely thinking the same thing.

_That would be the coolest thing in the world._

* * *

Waves crashed up against the ribcage lining the Victoria Punk, Killer gazing down at them through the holes of his mask. It was a cool night, just enough breeze to take the heat of the day away (which was good, because Kidd and the others were still repairing the air conditioner that had broken down a couple of hours ago), and he was feeling calm thanks to that old memory. In fact, he could feel his lips perk up a bit at one side, a chuckle he wouldn't allow out bubbling in his chest a moment; he would never forget those days he and his captain, Kidd, had spent in that sandbox, hours of their ultimately little-worth facts about dinosaurs going back and forth between them as they also played around. They had long since discarded their lives as carefree children, but he still liked to reminisce at times, as he was sure Kidd did in private. 

As much as Kidd didn't seem like it, he had the ability to be a man lost to nostalgia. 

"Now what the hell're ya doin' here, Kill?" Kidd's voice popped up behind him, making the blonde turn to him. Even though Killer was about four years his senior, Kidd was a little taller than him now, and far bulkier than Killer was. To him, it was amusing; Kidd had always been the one before him, always speaking up for him when they were kids. 

(He never minded it a bit, he would assure those he felt close enough to answer, if asked. It was simply amusing.)

"Just thinking." Killer shrugged, turning back out to the moonlit waves.

"About?" Kidd asked, voice quieter now. The man wasn't one to worry often, but when it came to Killer, he valued his thoughts, no matter what they may be. 

"Childhood. Did you ever think we'd really make it this far?" Killer asked before he could stop himself, almost letting a chuckle out as Kidd groaned dramatically. 

"Ugh, are you really about to get sappy on me? Who am I looking at, where's the _real_ 'Massacre Soldier?'" He asked teasingly, chuckling himself as he leaned against the rail Killer was leaning on. He was quiet for all of a minute before he answered. 

"With you at my side, I figured anything was possible." He admitted. Killer was of the belief - either for his sake or Kidd's own, he wasn't sure - that he was hearing wrong at that moment, because his captain sounded almost… Sheepish. 

"'Friends to the end,' those old folks of the town called us. I took that to heart, yanno, and I expect you did too."

"I wouldn't be on this ship if I hadn't." Killer agreed. Kidd hummed, and the blonde figured it was the end of the conversation. Kidd had never been someone for a confession. 

Kidd surprised him, instead.

"I didn't care if we got to this point or not, in all honesty. So long as you stay my friend, I'd go to Heaven and back with you."

Killer paused, the confusion on his face completely concealed by his mask. 

"Uh, don't you mean _Hell_?"

" ** _Ha_**! As if you and I aren't already destined for the place?!" Kidd laughed, shaking his head as he threw his left arm (the metal prosthesis on, but thankfully the skinnier one he used when repairing the ship, so as he would fit into tight spaces better) over Killer's shoulders. 

"No, Killer, I'd go to Heaven with you; if only to cause _havoc_ in the damn place!" 

"And get thrown back to earth like the meteor that killed the dinosaurs as punishment, how fuckin' _charming_." Killer groaned jokingly. Even with the deck mercifully empty, he didn't bother to hold back the small laugh that was hidden by the roar of Kidd's own again, the two men hanging on to each other and the rail as they lost it to their own humour. 

Eustass Kidd and Killer were far different from their childhood selves. They had become what they had always dreamed; Pirates, capable of doing and calling themselves whatever they so pleased. 

-And yet… 

And yet, they were those very same kids; the kids who played in the sandbox - friends for the rest of their full lives ahead - with toy dinosaurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for gettin this far !!!! Be sure to check Shay out (either on here as OceanShay or on tumblr @alloarolaw) bc he's a fanfic authour too !!! And hes damn good at it !!!! So go give his stuff a look !!!
> 
> As always, thank ya for readin !!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated lots !!!!


End file.
